Guarding Thyferria Station
by Sirian Acklan
Summary: Set fifty years after NJO, Sirian Acklan and nine others are sent to guard a space station orbiting Thyferria. Then they by the new threat, the Ferlions, and all goes wrong. PG for violence. The nine station guardians will be named after the first nine re


Hi, this is Sirian Acklan with my first story! It takes place I don't know, fifty years after NJO.  
  
Chapter 1- Arrival  
  
Sirian Acklan emerged from her apartment dressed in casual dress. At age ninteen, she wore her dark brown hair in a long ponytail and wore a red blouse with black pants. Her standard issue Blastun 87 rested in a holster on her hip, next to her vibroblade. She walked quickly down a stairwell and through a door to the parking lot. She hopped into her landspeeder and made her way to headquarters where she would receive her assignment. Her comm vibrated, Probably HQ, she thought as she answered it.  
  
"Talk to me," she greeted as she made a sharp and probably illegal turn.  
  
"Acklan? This is Commander Julpan, have you received your assignment yet?" A male voice asked.  
  
"Nope, I'll be there in about two minutes, why?" She answered.  
  
"I'm calling to let you know that I've filled in your grave." The commander reported. "That incident on Corellia put you in a lot of trouble, I explained it, and made you look like a hero."  
  
"It's about time." Sirian responded dryly, "You know what I did was right. I didn't even kill the suspect, which I should've done."  
  
"Whatever," The commander grinned, "I see your speeder now, I'll see you on your way out. Julpan out." Sirian parked her speeder and went inside the large duracrete building marked- Ord Mantell Defense. As soon as she entered, she turned left and entered the briefing room. There were nine others in the room. She was the highest rank out of them, a colonel. As she took a seat, an average sized man named General Hiemkin stood up on the elevated platform.  
  
"You all are here because you were chosen to participate in an important mission. Protect a Defense Station in orbit around Thyferria. The planet is very important because of its bacta and I'd like to see it kept safe from the Ferlions. For procedure's sake, I'll explain who they are. The Ferlions are a large group of humans and aliens alike from a different part of the galaxy who would like to have this galaxy be ruled by them. Chief of State Unduge is against this wave and has declared war on them. Ord Mantell has chosen this time to get organized and fight against the Ferlions. You ten will be armed with top class weaponry and technology to guard this station. Five of you are pilots and will take shifts patrolling the station in the newest, XZ-22 Fighter. Like the outdated X-wing, it has four wings. But this baby has two lasers on each wing, one facing frontward, the other facing backwards. And it had one high-powered cannon and missile launcher on the back that rotates completely around. A gunner who sits a few feet behind the cockpit, in the gunner's chair, controls it. If the pilot's cockpit is somehow dislodged and/or the pilot dies or is flying impaired, the gunner can type in a code to fly the XZ from his or her station. It is the best in maneuverability and all out speed. The rest of you will be issued a standard issue Blastun 87 sidearm, a military grade vibroblade, and a BlastFire 009. The BlastFire 009 is capable of shooting through durasteel if set on its highest setting, though that would wear out three quarters of the power pack. It is capable over shooting a maximum of 700 blaster bolts per power pack and has an attachable projectile port that fires projectiles from a barrel directly below the main firing port. You will also be issued blaster proof jackets and helmets, as well as a carrying case full of various explosives. Any questions?"  
  
Sirian raised her hand, "Sir, are we expected to encounter enemies?"  
  
"There is a 70% chance that the base you will be guarding will be attacked, yes. But there it is a rather large station, about as big as a Victory Class Star Destroyer, and it is inhabited by a crew of two hundred, that mans the weapons and the other various jobs, such as housekeeping, staying on course, rotation, and things of the sort." He responded. When no one else raised their hand, the General dismissed them and they rushed off to prepare for the departure.  
  
Hi, tell me how you like it be honest. I don't know when I'll update next, 


End file.
